


with diamonds in our hearts and fire in our voices

by booyouwhoran



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyouwhoran/pseuds/booyouwhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Nick is still the radio breakfast host, Niall and Harry are his interns, Zayn and Liam are a gay electro beatbox duo and Louis is Harry's uninterested bestrfriend.<br/>Or, the one where<br/>Nick is insulted, Louis is bored, Harry is charming, Niall is clumsy, Zayn is hipster and Liam is just a little bit Swedish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with diamonds in our hearts and fire in our voices

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened on a very long car drive. This part is quite boring, but hopefully the next bits will be more exciting!  
> Unbeta'd and written on a phone :) x

Generally, Nick loves his job as the radio 1 breakfast show morning host. Generally, he doesn't mind getting up ridiculously early and playing top 40 songs.  
Generally.  
Today, however was not one of those mornings. Firstly, he had a terrible hangover after some misadvised post-break up shots that Aimee had insisted he do (she literally spent the whole night laughing at him). Secondly, was due to the new blonde intern having spilt hot coffee over his new incredibly-expensive-hipsterish-that-he-probably-could-have-got- from-a-charity-shop-for-two-quid-but-that-is-beside-the-point shirt. So yes, it wasn't the best start to Nick's morning. The intern, Neil or something, was apologising profusely in a strong Irish accent and babbling on about getting him more coffee and a new shirt and please could nick not fire him because he really really wanted to work in radio until Nick waved him off and sat with a heavy sigh into his presenters chair as cold coffee slid down his back for the rest of the show.  
The next day was partially better. When he saw Neil-the-clumsy-Irish-intern, the poor boy squawked and hid behind a large cardboard cutout of rihanna. The hiding place would have been slightly more effective if he hadnt been able to see the crop of blonde hair sticking out the top, Nick mused. A different intern brought him his coffee that morning, a tall lanky boy with a head of brown curls and pretty eyes called Harry. The boy grinned at him as he handed over the coffee and Nick couldn't help but to smile back. The boy spoke first.  
"Niall's really sorry about yesterday. He's just generally quite clumsy, and he asked me to bring you your coffee this morning for fear of bring fired or spilling more coffee on you. Oh, and he says he's really sorry about your tee-shirt."  
"Tell him it's fine and he doesn't have to hide behind the rihanna cutout every morning."  
Harry chuckled (good lord, this kid actually chuckled like some jolly middle aged aristocrat).  
"I'll tell him. He was freaking out all last night. I had to take him to get icecream so he would calm down."  
"So you two are good friends?" Nick asked, mildly intrigued.  
Harry blushed as little.  
"No, no he's um....we're, ah, dating."  
Nick chatted to Harry a little longer until Finchy walked in and threatened him a number of times until he got back in his chair and woke the whole nation with some new boyband's song.  
The third day, Niall was back to giving him his coffee, with a small smile and a blush and Nick couldn't help smiling at him and asking how Harry was. Niall replied he was well and the hurried off.  
This happened most mornings, and it was either Niall or Harry. Nick was beginning to enjoy their morning meetings and the boys' company.   
"Would you and Harry like to come to a party on Friday?"  
Niall nearly dropped a second coffee on him.  
"Y-yeah. I mean yes thankyou. That would be nice," Niall managed to stutter out.   
"I'll text you the details," nick called out to the disappearing boy's back.

The party was one of Nick's best, with a heap of his more famous friends rocking up, including zayn malik and Liam payne, the pop industries hottest new electric gay beat-boxing duo. Nick wasn't even sure what that was, but they were incredibly successful and very attractive, so he wasn't complaining. He heard a knock on the door and sidled over to it, drink in hand. Standing there were Niall, wide-eyed at all The music and celebrities and Harry, in a tight fitting blazer looking rather dashing. Behind him was a small boy Nick had ever seen before. His eyes widened-this boy was gorgeous. He had tanned skin and caramel coloured hair parted in a side fringe. He was curvy and had sharp pointed teeth. Under the glow of the streetlight, he was radiant.  
"Um, this is my friend Louis. I hope you don't mind," Harry explained sheepishly. The boy, Louis, gave him a small smile and resumed his bored expression. Nick let all three of them in. Niall, losing some of his shyness, headed immediately to the food table.  
"Omigod is that zayn malik and liam payne? omigod omigod omigod!"  
"Really harry? Omigod!"  
"Shut up Nicholas I love them! Did you hear their new album fratopia? Omigod I have to go talk to them." And Harry rushed off.  
That left Nick alone with Louis. Nick wondered if he just looked perpetually bored  
"So do you like them then?" The questions surprised Nick, as did louis' voice which sounded a tiny bit like bells. It took nick a moment to register the question.  
"Um no, not really. I'm not a massive fan of....well whatever genre they are."  
"I'm surprised. You're know for being a bit of a hipster twat. I thought they'd be right up your alley." And with that, Louis walked off, leaving Nick agape and in need of another martini.  
Harry sidled over to Nick.   
"Zayn said the mood in here was killing his vibe and the Liam mumbled something in Swedish and they left," Harry said in a way of explanation.  
Nick nodded, mouth still open.  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm pretty sure your best friend doesnt like me too much."


End file.
